


Silent Night

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Power, Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: Bucky has always put his best friend’s daughter first. She’s like the niece he never had. He’s recently become more and more infatuated with her, and when he sees a window of opportunity, he decides to act upon it.(this has nothing to do with christmas)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 34
Kudos: 119





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to another story of mine.  
> This will be a dark!fic. Please, no one under 18.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

_This is the story of how I really lost my virginity._

_Something I’ve been reluctant to share with anybody until now._

_He’d been my father’s best friend for years. Since they were boys. Best man at my parent’s wedding, there in the waiting room the day I was born, present at every birthday party._

_Uncle Bucky, as he called himself, had watched me grow up, and I was his princess. The niece he never had._

_But once I turned eighteen, something changed about Bucky. His fondness of me, turned into an obsession._

_Every time he was over at our house, he would become distracted. I know now that it was my body that distracted him, and the thought of how much he wanted to take advantage of it._

_But he knew he couldn’t do anything while my dad was around._

_So, he came up with a plan to get me alone._


	2. one

Throwing some random pieces of garment along with your bathing suit, a towel and some toiletries into your backpack, you felt your stomach jump slightly.

Going away with Bucky for the weekend as a graduation present was everything you had hoped for. You would finally be free from your parents, even if it was only a weekend.

When Bucky had given you a weekend getaway to his ranch house as a graduation present last week, you had been overjoyed. 

_A gift from your favorite uncle!_ Had been scrawled into the card in Bucky's messy handwriting.

It hadn't taken a lot of persuasion from your side to let your parents agree to hang out with Bucky for a weekend. He'd babysat you before, when you were younger, but it was different now that you'd turned eighteen.

Your parents, Steve and Peggy, had grown uptight over the last few years, and everything was about keeping you staying safe and keeping boys away from you.

There was always an excuse as to why you couldn’t go to a party or why you couldn’t go on a date with Peter, the guy you had been studying with at school.

Last year, when you’d finally turned eighteen, you’d hoped that everything would settle down with your parents and they’d loosen the restraints on you, but you were wrong. Apparently now, there was even more reason for keeping you home and away from boys.

The only man you’d see on a regular basis out of school was uncle Bucky. He and your father would always be working on their bikes in front of the garage, and you would watch them from your window on the first floor.

Bucky had always made sure you had everything. He was your dad's coolest friend, and he would spoil you as much as he could.

You knew that Bucky worked out a lot and put a lot of effort into looking good on a daily basis, but there was just something captivating about him when his hands were covered in grease, strands of his hair falling from the half bun at the back of his head, the sweat glistening on his skin in the sun. He was attractive.

If he was only ten years younger and not your father’s best friend, you would’ve been more than interested in him.

Zipping up your backpack, you heard a honk from the driveway. You made your way over to the window and a smile spread across your face as you saw Bucky’s sleek, black Mazda CX-5 pull up. You hurried over to your bag, making sure you had everything before nearly jumping down the stairs to get out of the house.

“Bye dad! Bye mom!” you yelled just as you pushed open the door, making your way to Bucky now leaning against the hood of his car. When he noticed you approaching, he pushed his body off the hood and opened his arms for you, letting you run into his warm embrace with a giggle. A muttered _hi_ is shared between the two of you before he pulled away, walking around the hood to open the car door for you. 

Giving your bag to Bucky before he shuts the passenger door makes your stomach flutter slightly. You hear the trunk opening and closing, and when he slides into the driver’s seat beside you and pulls out of the driveway, he's already telling jokes and making you laugh.

This was gonna be a fun weekend.

Arriving at his ranch house had your eyes widening. There's been added an extension to the main house since you were here last summer, and the front porch has been painted. Bucky parked the car and you threw open the door of the car, getting out in one fluid motion.

"Wow! This is so nice Bucky!" you smile at him as you both venture up the stairs to his front porch. Bucky unlocks the door and you step into the house. You're taken aback once again.

"This is so much nicer than the last time I was here!"

The whole place has been renovated, and there's newer, modern furniture complimenting the freshly painted walls.

"Check out the view." You hear Bucky's voice from somewhere in the kitchen.

Placing your bag on one of the chairs in the living room, you walk over to the glass sliding doors that lead out to the back garden, and you burst out into a smile.

The lake you once had to walk through trees to get to, is now visible from where you're standing. The belt of trees has been cut down, and the stumps has been dug up. You could see further then ever. You could even see the water supply tower that showed where the city began.

"This is incredible! I wish we lived here," you sighed and turned to find Bucky standing in the doorway.

"You still have to see the new amenities." A smile tugged on Bucky's lips.

"What amenities?" 

"The pool." his eyes glinted with something near mischief. Your eyes widened along with your smile.

"You have a pool? That's amazing!"

"Did you bring your suit?" you didn't know if you heard it right, but it seemed that his voice had dropped an octave. You nodded as you grabbed your bikini out of your bag, making your way to the newly renovated bathroom.

Bucky watched you from the patio door as you descended the built-in stairs into the newly built pool.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants, the sight of you in your skimpy purple bikini making the blood flow to his cock at an undeniable speed.

He watched as your shoulders shuddered before you dived under water, your perky ass just caressing the surface from below.

He clenched his jaw before turning on his heel, the image of your half naked body burned into his retina. He needed to get it out of his system, and he needed to do it fast.

Making his way into the bathroom nearest the pool, he quickly unbuckled his pants and shoved both them and his underwear down to his thighs. 

His cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach, hard and proud and he spat into his hand before gripping it tightly, letting out a strangled groan.

"Fuck yes, god you're so tight.." his head rolled back as he moved his hand, keeping a tight grip around the shaft, imagining your lithe body taking his cock, all of his cock.

The veins pulsated beneath his fingers as he let his head fall forwards and he opened his eyes, watching as he fucked into his hand.

He saw your body before him, drenched and goosebumps rising on your skin from the cold water, and he let out another strangled groan, _god, he was so close_.

He felt the well-known tightening in this scrotum, the movements of his hand picking up speed and he sucked in a breath just as he felt the surge of euphoria overcome him, and-

"Oh my god, Bucky I'm so sorry!"


	3. two

The air that hits you when you emerge from the water is cold. You’re shivering as you throw your arms around yourself, making your way up the stairs and inside the house.

You have no idea where Bucky went, so light on your toes, arms trying to warm your torso, you make your way to the nearest bathroom to take a warm shower. Your teeth are clattering, your frame littered with goosebumps as you trod lightly through the slightly warmer house.

You stop on one foot when you hear a sound, a sound that resembles a moan an awful lot. _It can’t be._ You approach the half-open door cautiously, thinking your next move over at least a thousand times before you finally give in and push the door open wider, making you halt completely.

There, in all his glory, is your uncle Bucky, touching himself for whomever may have walked in to see. That whomever being you. You let out a shriek before turning your back to him.

“Oh my god, Bucky I’m so sorry!” You squeeze your eyes together tightly, the embarrassment warming up your body quickly as you hear a rustling of clothes behind you. You silently pray that he isn’t mad at you for walking in on such an intimate moment for him. You hear his footsteps behind you and soon after the heat radiating off his chest, before he speaks up.

“Don’t worry about it,” His voice is so deep you can barely recognize it. “The bathroom is all yours.”

You lock eyes with him as he walks past you, his pupils blown wide like you’ve never seen them before. You wrap your arms tighter around yourself, trying to cover up from his prying eyes. You nod your head slightly before turning on your heel, walking into the bathroom.

You make sure the door is locked behind you before you strip yourself of your bikini, making sure to hang them to dry on the small, heated towel rack, before finding a towel under the sink where he usually keeps them.

The shower you take is as long as you usually would take, only now your thoughts are occupied with flashes of _Bucky_ touching himself. _Why was he touching himself?_ Your mind wanders to who the reason could be. You knew he’d had a girlfriend named Natasha once – she was beautiful and has lips like the fullest, reddest cherry – she looked like every man’s wet dream.

You also knew from photos that he’d had a long-time girlfriend in high school through college named Dot – brunette and curvy and with the prettiest facial features you’d ever laid your eyes upon – all the women you had known Bucky to date were so beautiful he could only think of either them or some hot porn stars he’d seen online while masturbating.

But why now while you were here? Your eyes rolled back as you let out a whimper, your fingers gliding between your smooth, velvet lips, the vision of his hand gliding along the smooth skin of his cock letting your imagination run wild.

Your eyes went wide when you realized what you were doing, and you quickly retracted your fingers from where you now felt a certain warmth spread. You let out a deep sigh as you rested your head against the wall of the shower, the warm water still cascading down your back, heating your freezing limbs.

You finished your shower reluctantly before drying yourself off, groaning inwardly as you realized you’d forgotten to bring clean panties and even clean clothes with you to the bathroom. You went over the possibilities you had in your head before searching the bathroom, letting out a small _yes!_ when you found one of Bucky’s clean shirts in one of the small cabinets.

Thinking he didn’t mind you slipped it over your head and vowed to yourself to apologize to him when you saw him next. The shirt felt way too comfortable than it should have, and it instantly warmed your torso, before you pulled it down as far as it would go, just below the apex of your thighs.

You let out a sigh before unlocking the door, listening for a few second to hear where Bucky was located in the house. You hear the washing machine click open and you close your eyes with another sigh, leaving the safe perimeters where you wouldn’t face embarrassment.

Tiptoeing through the hallway, you make your way into the living room to locate your bag. It feels so wrong to walk around Bucky’s house sin panties. You hear steel clashing in the laundry room, startling you. You let out a small huff of air before pulling out a pair of lace panties from you bag, before sliding them on under the long shirt.

You’re shuffling through your bag when you’re once again startled by Bucky, this time by his voice. “You’re wearing my shirt.” You whip around quickly with a small yelp, lace bra and t-shirt in hand. Your eyes widen as you realize what you’re holding, quickly swinging your hands behind your back to hide the garments.

“Shit, Bucky.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you relaxed under his intense stare. “I’m sorry, I’d forgotten to bring clean clothes with me to the bathroom. I’ll go change right now!” you turn back to your bag to find a pair of pants, laying the garments already in your hand on the couch.

You tense when you feel a body behind you; a set of hands sliding up your hips, thumbs tracing the outline of your panties over the fabric of your- _Bucky’s_ shirt. Your breaths come out shaky and you gulp down the lump that has formed in your throat before your eyes flutter closed.

His nose finds its way into your hair, inhaling deeply before exhaling again, his fingers now venturing under your – _his_ shirt. You feel some kind of warmth spreading where his fingertips graze your skin, just over the fabric of your panties resting on your hip.

“You know…” his voice is still low, just as it was when you encountered him in the bathroom. “I’ve been having a hard time ignoring the looks you’ve sent me.” His fingers slide smoothly from your hip to the middle of your abdomen, tracing small, imaginary circles on your stomach. You shudder under his touch as it brings warmth into your core, biting your lip to keep a whimper from escaping you.

Bucky was right. You couldn’t deny that you were attracted to him. Who wouldn’t be? He was handsome, funny and so undeniably nice. You were sure that the attraction you’ve felt towards Bucky for the past few years was reciprocated. You were definitely sure now that his fingertips we’re playing with the hem of your panties.

“ _Bucky_ …” Your eyes fluttered open as your hand clasped over his, halting his movements from traveling further south. You turned in his arms, facing him, finally taking in his lust blown eyes, his parted lips and the light blush adorning his cheeks.

“Tell me you don’t feel it. Tell me this isn’t just something I’m imagining.” His half-lidded eyes searched yours in an attempt to ground himself. His right arm came around your middle to pull you closer, your hands coming up to lay against his chest. You felt the arousal radiating off him. Warmth, and a little further south, hardness.

“Tell me you don’t want me, and I’ll stop.” His face neared yours and you felt your heart hammering in your chest. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt his lips caress yours gently. Just a small graze of soft skin against soft skin, his beard tickling your chin and his hand tightening its hold on your shirt.

“We can’t.” You breathed out, letting your eyes flutter shut. You felt his warm breath fanning over your lips, the arm around your waist going slack and a deep sigh emitting from Bucky’s throat. He was just about to pull away from you when you gripped his shirt in your hands. “I’m sorry Bucky. I just… You’re my dad’s best friend. I could never look him in the eyes again if we…” you trailed off, the embarrassment overcoming you. “I’ve never… He’s so strict. I’m sorry if I led you on in any way. I’m not used to male attention.”

Bucky let out a heartless laugh, taking a step back and brushing your hands off him as if your encounter had never happened. His actions confused you. “You want burger for dinner? I bought this sauce that’s great with the minced beef.” He turned on his heel and left the room without saying anything else.

Your brows furrowed at his behavior. What the _fuck_ just happened?

In the kitchen, Bucky pulled out everything he needed to make dinner. His jaw tightened as he went over your refusal yet again. _You’ve never what?_ was his first thought. Then all the pieces clicked when you’d said the next sentence. _I’m not used to male attention._

A sinister smile spreads along his face, as a new branch in his plans takes form. 

He _will_ get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies,  
> I'm so sorry for the wait!  
> If you follow me on Tumblr, you might know that my MacBook suddenly died last week and got the whole display replaced.  
> Thank you for being patient! I appreciate it!!!!


	4. three

You had expected dinner to be an awkward affair. For you it certainly was – but it seemed like nothing had happened just a few hours before on Bucky’s account. He appeared completely unfazed by his previous actions, and it made you shudder, sitting across from him, picking at your burger. You heard his cutlery hit the plate and your eyes shot up, seeing the empty plate where his burger had been resting less than five minutes prior.

“So, I’m thinking we have some things to talk about.” His voice startled you, since you had eaten in almost complete silence, the only sound during dinner was the cutlery and chewing.

“What things?” you felt nervous as the words left your mouth. You weren’t sure if you wanted to know.

“Firstly, what happened in the bathroom.” Your eyes shot up, his eyes looking directly into yours. Your mouth gaped open, before closing again. You felt the blush creeping up into your cheeks. “I find it only fair that you’ve seen me masturbate, and I you, seeing that you did touch yourself in the shower.”

Your eyes widened impossibly more, a lump forming in your throat as you took in his words. “You… You watched me?” You blinked before your eyes sought to your burger, the embarrassment becoming too much.

“I heard you through the door, darling. You’re very loud. You know that, right?” You let out a shaky breath before standing from your seat, backing a few steps from the table, into the living room. You watched as Bucky rose from his seat as well, following you as you tried to make the space bigger between the two of you.

Bucky looked at you longingly. He had to admit you looked breathtaking, even though you were scared and angry. There was a slight twinkle in your eye though, one of which could be a hope to escape whatever he had in store for you. It dawned on Bucky, that you probably had no idea what he had planned to do to you, and he smirked when your eyes darted around, not being able to focus on anything.

“What is you want from me, Bucky?” Your voice was shaking when you finally spoke. He shook his head with a slight laugh.

“Oh baby… You’re still so innocent.” Your back hit the wall of his living room, your breath hitching in your throat.

“Come on now… We tried this the easy way. Give into me.” His hand tangled in your hair before he buried his nose in it, inhaling the sweet scent of your shampoo. With a hand tightly fisting your hair, the other found its way under your shirt. You let out a sob as you felt the cup give into Bucky’s pull, the soft flesh of your breast spilling out of the cup.

“Bucky please…” You tried to reason, trying to turn away from his grasp. You felt his hand leave your hair as it made its way down your torso, popping the button of your pants. You froze as his fingers slid into your panties, your eyes widening in surprise.

“What are you- no!” you cried out as you felt one of his fingers burying itself into your entrance. Another digit joined the first shortly after, making you gasp. Bucky had you trapped, and he enjoyed it. His hand left your breast and found your cheek, stroking a fallen tear away lovingly while he pushed his fingers deeper into you, his thumb grazing your clit roughly.

“I’ll make you feel good. I promise, baby.” His fingers picked up the pace as you felt a coil tighten in your stomach. You tried to fight the pleasure that was forced upon you, the tears falling from your eyes freely by now. You felt the coil snap, and with a cry you came around Bucky’s fingers reluctantly.

“Such a good girl. You like that, huh baby?” His breath fanned over your face, the air coming off as cold on your drying cheeks. You shook your head with a sob, sucking in a breath through your nose. You felt Bucky retract his fingers from your panties, bringing them to his lips before sucking them into his mouth. Watching his fingers covered in your slick disappearing between his lips made your heart hammer impossibly harder in your chest.

“So goddamn sweet. Like honey, darling. You’re just hiding this sweet pussy, huh?” His filthy words take you aback, and your mouth falls open in shock. You don’t know what to say. Baffled, you barely feel then he lifts you by the thighs, carrying you into his bedroom, where he throws you on the bed. As your back collides with his soft covers, you’re finally pulled out of the trance.

“Bucky…” your voice is quivering as his hands tug your pants down your legs, goosebumps rising as you feel his skin against your thighs, your calves, your feet. His lips trace their way up the inside of your legs, your eyes widening again as you realize what he’s doing now. “Bucky, please, don’t!” you whimpered, but to no avail. Bucky buried his nose into your mound, inhaling your scent.

“Such a lovely girl… Such a lovely pussy…” His words unsettle you, making your stomach twist. You try to push at his head with your hands, whining as you feel his teeth nip at your clit. He could feel you panic underneath him, and it made him smile.

You feel the fabric tighten against your skin before you hear the fabric tear, and shortly after his mouth latches onto your clit. You silently sobbed out, your arms and legs thrashing about. His hands pushed up your legs, at the same time collecting your hands in his, tightening his hold on you. You feel the ability to move becoming harder, and you sobbed out as his tongue flicked your clit harshly.

“Stay still, darling… Or this will get worse.” Your eyes widen as you take in his words. _Worse? What could be worse than this?_ You were unable to kick him, unable to slap him. You were unable to push him away, unable to stop him from invading your body.

In your haze, you barely registered your climax building before it hit you, making you cry out as ecstasy hit you. The muscles in your legs tightened around him, your whole body shaking. Your mind was in a haze so deep, you could barely tell right from wrong anymore.

Having Bucky in between your legs felt so right, like the two of you fit together as puzzle pieces. At the same time, you knew it was wrong – so wrong. You felt yourself thrash around; your mind completely detached from your body. Your gaze fell to where Bucky was placed between your legs, and you let out a moan at how sinful he appeared, his pupils blown wide and a wide grin plastered on his face.

You shivered at the feral look in his eyes as he peppered kisses up your stomach, pushing up your shirt and pulling down your bra, sucking one of your nipples into his mouth. You let out a wanton moan, for a short moment forgetting the situation.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He breathed out against your skin, goosebumps rising on your skin where his breath had hit. “You’re not gonna want any other man than me when I’m done with you.” You feel his hands working in between your legs, your senses kicking in when you realize his hands are working on unbuttoning his pants.

Tears start streaming down your face again, your head thrashing around, whimpers leaving your mouth as fear takes over your body for real. Your hands came to rest against his shoulders, trying to push him away. “Bucky, please…” you whimpered.

With one swift thrust he pushed inside of you. You shut your eyes tightly, the pain unimaginable. There was a soaring pain in between your legs, Bucky’s cock stretching you painfully. You realized he’d stopped moving, letting your body adjust to him as your walls pulsed around his throbbing member.

Bucky smirked triumphantly down at you. Knowing he had been your first stirred something inside him. A sob escaped you as you started to cry audibly, his hands sliding down to grasp your hips in his hands. He locked your legs around his waist, driving himself deeper into you, his thrusts hard and pace increasing. He watched your face through half-lidded eyes, soft groans falling from his lips.

Your walls were milking him, your body begging for him to come. He buried his face into the crook of your shoulder as his thrusts picked up the pace further, uncontrolled and with no rhythm at all. He was thrusting into your most sensitive spot, earning a few moans from your lips before you came, your body trembling as your walls convulsed around Bucky’s cock, tears streaming down your cheeks. You felt Bucky burying himself deeply inside you before he came with a load groan.

His long hair tickled your nose – you could smell his scent – pine, fresh air, _Bucky._ It suddenly felt alright. A sense of calm washed over you, the sense of familiarity making you calm down. As you felt him shift on top of you, your mind went back into freeze mode, your eyes widening as he lifted his torso off yours. The two of you were still connected.

Bucky found your scent intoxicating, and he knew you weren’t done yet. He wasn’t done yet. Your expression turned into fear, like Bucky hadn’t seen before. “Baby, don’t look at me like that…” His voice was sulky, as if he didn’t deserve to attend to her fear.

“We’re nowhere near done yet.”


	5. four

You didn’t want this. Not again. You wanted to cry and scream for him to stop. You had spilled so many tears already, and your throat was dry and hoarse. 

“Please Bucky…” Your body was tired, and you were emotionally drained already. His hands grasped your ankles and flipped you over before lifting your hips, bringing you to your hands and knees. He got on his knees behind you, just as you pushed your face into the bedsheets, letting out a sob as his hands brushed their way up the skin of your back.

“God you’re so delicate. Like a petal of the most exquisite rose.” You felt his breath on your butt cheeks. You let out a sob as you realized how close he actually was to your most private area. You felt his teeth bite into your left cheek and heard him let out a hum of appreciation. 

“So good for me, huh baby?” The sob that you let out just seconds before had escalated into full on crying – only lacking tears since you were so tired. You were begging him to let you go, to stop for now, but you knew he wouldn’t listen. You felt his hands grab at your waist roughly, positioning himself and plunging back inside of you. 

It didn’t even sound like you were screaming. Maybe all it was, was a weak screech and you quickly gave up, letting him have his way with your overly sensitive body. You were still wet – your come and his mixing together inside of you. Bucky used it as makeshift lube, sliding in easily. Your hands turned into fists as you realized his hold on your hips would make it impossible for you to wiggle away from him. 

A soft yelp left your lips as the newfound position made his thrusts seem impossibly deeper. You could hear Bucky hum behind you, compliment you as he took you, letting you know how pleased he was to finally have you. You tried to cancel out the sound of your bodies meeting – wet and slick sounds of his cock plunging its way deeply inside of you, and you gasped as you felt him get rougher again. 

He slammed into you, groaning for you to _follow him,_ to _come with him,_ making you cry out. Bucky hit your cervix repeatedly, again and again until you came a fourth time, your body pulling and clenching around him, begging him to let go, and he came with a loud groan. He stroked your back lovingly as he almost collapsed against your back, your legs quivering underneath the weight of your body.

It took Bucky a while to remove himself from you, but when he did, he didn’t hesitate to clean you up thoroughly, making sure you were perfect for him. 

“Come on darling, roll over for me.” Bucky commanded, and you simply let out a deep breath and moaned. You couldn’t do it. You didn’t have the strength and the will anymore. 

“Roll over for me.” He said again, this time punctuating all four words, rolling his eyes as you let out a whine in protest. He ended up grabbing your waist and turning you over, laying you down before laying down himself and pulling you into his arms. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” his hands slid down the curve of your waist, fingers drawing imaginary circles on your hipbone. You let out a huff before hiding your face in his neck, feeling your eyes wet with tears yet again. 

“You did so good, darling. I’m so proud of you.” A wracked sob left you at his words. You felt him bury his nose into your hair, his lips peppering kisses onto your scalp as he softly shushed you, his arms gently rocking you as he let you cry. 

“It’s all gonna be okay darling, I’ll take care of you.” With that, you fell into a dreamless slumber.

Bucky watched you as the soft morning sun peeked through his curtains, which wasn’t drawn the whole way. Your eyelashes laid softly against your rosy cheeks; eyelids still puffy from the crying you did last night. His eyes studied your face calmly before traveling down your naked, uncovered body, his head propped up on his arm, his temple laying against his fist. 

His eyes fell on your breasts, your perked nipples and the small stretchmarks pointing to the rosy bud. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his fingers reaching out to graze the soft skin under your breast. His hand made its way down the curve of your waist, pushing down the covers laying against your skin. 

As your navel was revealed, Bucky felt his cock twitch. Images from last night of your body underneath him filled his mind, how good you felt around his cock, how deliciously sinful your moans filled his ears, how fucking good your slick tasted on his tongue… He was definitely in deep.

How you managed to calm yourself down after more than two hours of crying and sobbing, to now look more peaceful and beautiful as ever blew his mind. Your eyelids fluttered before you shifted slightly, your hand coming up to rub at your eyes. 

He didn’t fight the want to stroke at your hair, so that’s what he did. He lifted his hand and pushed a strand behind your ear, his thumb stroking your cheekbone afterwards. To Bucky’s surprise you leaned into his touch, a small smile tugging at your lips. You stretched your arms in front you, hands landing against Bucky’s shoulder and pectoral, and your eyes fluttered open quickly as you withdrew your hands hurriedly.

“Bucky?” your voice quivered before your bottom lip started wobbling – your face twisting with realization. Your eyes widened at your undressed state, not fully covered by the covers, and you yanked up the fabric to cover your breasts, sitting up slightly.

“Morning beautiful.” He watched as your muscles tensed before you relaxed slightly. Your lips moved as your whispered out a _morning_. “How are you feeling?” His hand came out to grasp yours, and you let him take it. 

“A little bit sore…” his thumb grazed over the back of your hand and you watched it as slid over the skin. “I uh…” You bit your lip as you twisted your hand in his, grasping his hands in yours.

“Mhm, what is it darling?” He watched your hand in his, feeling his heart jump slightly, feeling some sort of domestication by looking at you. The words that left your mouth shortly after took him by surprise.

“Can I see it?” you bit your lip before you let out a giggle. “Your cock?”

He gaped like a fish before he let the covers slide down his body, revealing his semi-hard cock to you, and you inhaled sharply. Bucky felt a smile tug on his lips as he watched your face, contorted in admiration. 

“You can touch it. I’ll show you how.” He watched as you bit your lip, before the hand that was holding yours tugged your hand down to his cock. You shifted closer to him as your fingers grazed over the length of his cock before you gripped the base softly, fingers wrapping around his girth. Bucky sucked in a breath as he watched you.

“Just like that, move your hand up and down slowly, maybe tighten your grip a little bit… when you get to the head…” You did as he told you, watching as your fingers pulled the foreskin down, before coming back up to the head of his cock. Your head whipped around as you heard a groan leave his lips. 

His eyes were hooded, watching your movements, your body, before coming up to your face. “God you’re beautiful…” You tightened your hand further, quickening your movements. You looked into his eyes and held his gaze as you pumped his cock, watching as his brows furrowed, his eyes fluttering closed, his breath coming out heavier and a groan spilling from his lips. 

You twisted your head just as you felt his cock tense in your hand, white ropes of cum landing against the skin of his stomach with another strangled groan. Your lips tugged into a smile, his hand coming up to grasp the back of your neck, pulling you into a deep, heavy kiss. As your lips parted from his, he smiled.

“What would you like for breakfast, darling?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!   
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think!


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for this chapter:  
> drugging, anal, toys, degradation if you squint.

As Bucky rolled out of bed and left his bedroom to clean himself up and make you breakfast, you let out a celebratory sigh and fell back against one of his pillows. You hoped that your efforts in seeming interested in his actions would help, so he wouldn’t force you into things you didn’t want. 

You leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the discarded shirt, pulling it over your head. You quietly padded over to your bag, pulling the whole bag into your arms and walking to the bathroom, before locking yourself in. You stepped into the shower stall, turning the water on and twisting the handle, feeling the water getting warmer, up until the point where it was scalding your skin.

You whimpered before fully submerging yourself underneath the water, scrubbing the insides of your thighs violently until you felt the skin grow sore and sensitive. You sobbed out as your fingers came into contact with your sensitive folds, washing away the remains of what Bucky had done to you the night before.

Just as you thought of him, you felt your heart drop in your chest when you heard a knock on the bathroom door. You hadn’t even heard him approaching, and now he was just outside the door. You silently begged that he wouldn’t speak or ask you for anything, but it seemed like luck wasn’t on your side today either.

“Darling, breakfast’s ready.” You felt the goosebumps of disgust run down your back, even though the water was still reddening your skin. Just the sound of his voice made you uncomfortable, made your guts turn in your stomach, made you regret ever coming here with him in the first place.

“Y/N?” He knocked again, making your heart clench in your chest before you answered him quietly that you were almost done, before you turned off the water, rubbing your body roughly with one of the towels laid out in one of the cabinets.

You took a look in the mirror and gasped as you noticed the bruises littering your neck, arms, stomach, thighs. You had no idea how you were going to hide them from your parents. You scrambled through your bag, pulling out as many covering pieces of clothing you could possibly muster before covering up your body.

When you entered the kitchen, the delicious smell of pancakes filled your nostrils and you sighed in content. You took in the table – Bucky had placed all of your favorite fruits in separate bowls and made you a smoothie. The pancakes were even chocolate chip. You felt both agitated and sure of yourself, until the second you sat down.

“So I was really your first, huh?” Was the first question that left Bucky, a smirk plastered on his face. You felt the redness fill your cheeks before you nodded, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with him. You grabbed a handful of blueberries, stuffing them into your mouth and chewing on the sweet fruits. 

“You know… The way your body reacted to how I fucked you… How you moaned… Cried my name… How your tight pussy strangled my cock…” Bucky smirked as he grabbed his cup of coffee, bringing it to his lips before blowing on the surface, gently. “Could get used to that.” 

You felt your heart pick up its pace in your chest, hammering against your ribcage as you sad stiff with your hands in your lap, too embarrassed to look at him. You fought your embarrassment though and look up to where he was sitting through your lashes – he was exploring his molars with his tongue with his eyebrow cocked, watching you.

“You shouldn’t be so nervous, darling. Dig in! I made everything you asked for while you were hiding in my bathroom. You could at least appreciate the effort.”

Your eyes shot down, not wanting to meet his. The tone in his voice made you shiver. You reluctantly reached out and grabbed the smoothie off the table, bringing the straw to your lips before sucking the sweet fluid into your mouth. The taste of strawberry and blackberry lingered on your tastebuds, along with a tangy flavor you had trouble placing. You looked up at Bucky again. 

“Bucky… I think I would like to go home today.” You shivered as you thought about what happened last night. You took another sip of the smoothie and placed it on the table, truly hoping Bucky would give in and let you go.

You were wrong.

His smile was wide as he watched you drink more than half of the smoothie, just waiting for the triazolam to take its toll on your nervous system. He knew the pills for his incurable insomnia would come in handy someday, and he mentally high fived himself as he noticed you getting groggier.

_ “This should solve your sleeping problem, Mr. Barnes. I wouldn’t normally advise for this, but if you’re in need of a faster effect, crush them into some water and ingest it shortly before going to bed.” _

And that was what Bucky had done when making your smoothie. The remains of the white powder in the porcelain mortar resting in the sink was the only evidence of his scheme at this point. He had everything planned – down to the last detail. Everything he had to do by the time you would wake up from your pill induced sleep.

“You know, darling, there’s so much I want to show you. To teach you.” Bucky slowly got out of his chair, picking a few fruits from the bowls, before chucking them into his mouth.

“Bucky… what’s happening?” you looked up at him with fearful eyes, your sight blurring Bucky into a blob of dark and fair tones before returning back to being clear as day. “I’m scared. Please let me go home.”

“You’re gonna sleep for a little bit,” he crouched down beside your chair and your eyes widened as your brain caught up with what your ears were hearing. “But I’ll make sure to take good care of you while you’re sleeping, I promise.”

Everything went black before your eyes, and your head landed heavily in Bucky’s hands. He watched as your eyes rolled around in your head, unable to focus on anything before finally falling closed, a sigh escaping your lips. 

Bucky lifted you out of the chair gently, admiring your soft features before walking you to his bedroom. He laid you on the bed carefully before beginning to rid you of all the clothes you had hidden yourself in. 

“Oh you silly girl… Trying to hide from me. Trying to get me to let you go…” he forcefully tugged down your jeans, throwing them harshly on the floor. “I’ll never let you go. You’re mine now.”

You let out a small groan before turning on to your back – or so you thought. Your eyes flew open before you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes – or tried to. You looked up at your hand and let out a gasp when you found it fixated to the bedpost. You whipped your head around and found the other fastened likewise, letting out a tiny whimper.

You clenched your fists, giving the restraints another tug but to no avail. You lifted your head slightly, looking around, and let out another whimper when you noticed you were in Bucky’s bedroom yet again. You shivered when you heard his voice, coming from behind you. 

“So you’re finally awake. Took you long enough, darling.” You gasped when you felt his fingers slide through your folds and into your wet cunt. It felt different than the last time he did it, though. Like something was in the way. 

“You know, it’s actually quite impressive how the human body reacts to arousing touch. I’ve been toying with your cunt for more than an hour, and you’re still just as responsive… So I wanted to try something new.” 

You gasped when you felt his fingers swirl themselves inside you, against the back of your tight cunt. Your eyes widened as your mind suddenly cleared itself enough for you to feel the expansion of your tight ring of muscle. You struggled to move your legs, giving up when you realized they were tied to the foot of the bed, spread wide.

“For someone who was a virgin in both holes just yesterday, I have to say I’m impressed. It’s like your pussy was made for my cock… I can’t wait to fuck this tight ass of yours… To see if it’s just as good as your cunt.” 

Your eyes widened as you felt his hand leave the warmth of your pussy, swirling around the gem of the butt plug, seated snugly within your tight rim. Your gasped loudly when you felt Bucky slowly retracting the plug, not letting the widest part pass the rim, before pushing the plug back in. You let out a wanton moan as it fell back into place.

“I’m gonna fuck your pussy while this plug is filling you up, and then I’m gonna fuck your tight ass…” You heard Bucky slide down the mattress before his lips found your soaking cunt, emitting a loud moan from you. Your mind was still hazy from your slumber, you struggled with finding the words for a few moments. 

“Bucky…” you whimpered weakly as a surge of pleasure shot through your veins. “Please don’t, Buck…” You had trouble focusing on anything, you weren’t sure where Bucky’s lips lingered anymore. You registered the rip of a foil packet, and just after, you felt the thickness of Bucky’s cock filling your slick pussy to the limit. 

“Fuck, that’s a good girl…” Bucky moaned loudly as he bottomed out, the pressure from the plug in your ass straining against his cock. He leaned down and peppered a string of kisses on your cheek, admiring you as your mouth hung open, short puffs of breaths pushing their way past your plump lips. 

Bucky bit his lips to restrain himself, but the intoxicating way your pussy grasped his cock tightly, the sweet pink gem resting just above his cock had his mind spiraling into pleasure. He grabbed your hips and thrusted into you harshly, pushing the tears out of your eyes and the cries out of your mouth with every thrust. 

His hips slammed against yours within a few thrusts, and it made you see stars. His cock grazed your most sensitive places with every thrust, and everything seemed to blacken before your eyes as hot floods shot through your veins, orgasm so intense your whole body shook.

You didn’t know whether it was in pleasure or in pain, but it was something in between. You had never felt a feeling so enormous; you had never felt so full. You whimpered when Bucky pulled himself out of you, eyes widening as you came back to yourself, feeling the plug being retracted slowly. 

“I can’t hold back, darling, fuck you make it so hard…” You gasped when the plug slid out easily, whimpering as you felt liquid smear against your sensitive ring of muscle, slithering down between your sensitive lips, staining the mattress below you. 

You bit your lip harshly as you felt the tip of Bucky’s cock prod against your rim. It was a whole other feeling than the plug. Where the plug was cold and somewhat flexible, Bucky’s cock was warm, wide and hard. You clenched your jaw as his cock breached you, the sting unlike anything you had ever felt before.

“Come on baby, let me hear you…” Bucky gritted through his teeth, just beside your ear. You clenched your jaw even tighter, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of letting him hear the effect he had on you. The breaths you sucked in through your nose were uneven and ragged, the pain caused by his cock almost unbearable.

“Fucking relax, baby… You’re just making it harder for yourself…” You didn’t know how deep he was inside of you and you didn’t wanna know either. You had never felt dirtier than you did in this exact moment, and you shut your eyes tightly, wishing yourself invisible. You felt his hands grasp a butt cheek each, before spreading them apart, thrusting his hips, slowly entering you deeper. 

“That’s it baby…” You whined as you felt his hips still against yours, his pelvis resting snugly between your spread cheeks. His mouth found your ear and you whimpered as the next words the left his lips sunk in. “Such a good slut for me, taking all of my cock in her tight ass…” 

His hand moved around your hip, squeezing itself between your body and the mattress, sliding down in between your legs where your soaking pussy had been abandoned. His fingers swirled around the bundle of nerves, the small jolts of his thrusts mixing with the pleasure from his fingers pushing you over the edge.

You let out a scream as you came around his cock, your ass gripping him tighter than he had ever felt before in his life. Out of all the women he had ever fucked, you were by far the tightest he had ever experienced. Your whole body shook beneath him, hands tightly fisting the bedsheets as your ass gripped his cock, begging for him to release his seed within.

Bucky’s cock felt so massive as you tried to come down from your startling high, the jolts of your body seemingly calming down slightly. “Bucky please… You’re too big, I can’t…” You cried out as your oversensitivity took over, trying to push the foreign intrusion out. 

Bucky ignored your pleas and pushed his hips tighter against yours before retracting himself halfway, pushing in again. He groaned into your ear as he fucked your ass, showing you no mercy as he searched for his own release.

It came just as quickly as you had hoped. Within three more strokes, he buried himself to the hilt, bit your earlobe harshly and spilled himself into the condom. You felt the pressure of the convulsions in his cock more prominently in your ass, and you distracted yourself from the pain by counting every spurt of his come that landed within the latex. 

“Good girl.” He whispered as he gripped around his cock, securing the condom before pulling out of you, slowly. Your whimpered as he left you, and he groaned at the sight of your ring of muscle contracting around nothing. 

Bucky slid off the bed after pulling the condom off, tying the end and left for the bathroom. You felt a tear escape your eye as you lifted your head, turning it to look in the direction of the bathroom. Bucky emerged with a damp towel, in all his naked glory, walking over to you with a victorious smirk. 

“You did so good my darling… Such a good obedient girl for her daddy.” He talked sweet nonsense as he cleaned you between your legs. You hissed as the damp cloth came in contact with your swollen ass, and again when he swiped it between your folds, gathering your slick. “Have you changed your mind yet, darling? Or do I need to teach you another lesson?” 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, sucking your lip in between your teeth. “About what?”

You felt a hard slap on your butt. “Don’t play dumb, baby. It’s not a good look on you. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” You whimpered as his hand grazed along the angry, red protrusion of the skin where his hand had landed.

“Please, I want to go home Bucky.” You whimpered, closing your eyes as your felt the tears prickle in your tear ducts. You felt another harsh slap against your already sensitive skin, then another.

“Wrong answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one!   
> let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
